


Shattered

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Freeverse poetry, Gen, Poetry, Recovery, mental health, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: Thoughts on recovery
Kudos: 2





	Shattered

Shattered

No one notices the fractures  
Until they explode  
“How could you let this happen?”

As if I would break down out of pure spite

This has never been about healing  
It’s about ego  
My hero, putting me back together

I didn’t ask to be put back together

Fill the broken cracks with gold  
I’ll still never be the same  
Still shattered, deep down  
But more palatable to look at  
And ready to be used again

“Recovery” means “convenience”  
The warning light burned out  
Nothing’s been fixed  
But at least you can stand to look at me again

I can be beautiful  
Or I can disappear

If I can’t handle the first option…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my poetry, check out my anthology, Bad Poetry, at Vocal! https://vocal.media/stories/bad-poetry


End file.
